In conventional systems, users have a plethora of media content at their disposal. Furthermore, given advances in technology, users are able to consume content on devices on which they previously could not. For example, users may access media on one or more mobile (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) or stationary (e.g., televisions) devices. Thus, users may access content from virtually anywhere.
Despite this plethora of media content, users' consumption of this media content (whether on a mobile or stationary device) may be interrupted based on the circumstances of the user or the provider of the content. For example, some media content may only be available to a user from a provider during a specific time period (e.g., during the remainder of a flight) or on a particular device (e.g., a stationary video player of an airplane). Accordingly, despite the ability of users to access content from virtually anywhere, users may not be able to, due to restrictions placed on the content by content providers.
In many cases, the restrictions placed on content providers are done so in order to prevent unauthorized sharing of content. For example, content providers may wish to limit access to content to only a single device or for a specific time period in order to prevent one authorized user from sharing the content with numerous unauthorized users. For example, if authorized users are able to share content with unauthorized users, the total number of authorized users (e.g., that paid a content provider for the content) may be reduced.